We will continue to investigate genetic recombination and prophage integration of E. Coli phage lambda. In particular, we are investigating 1. Mechanism of Chi-mediated stimulation of recombination, 2. Whether the lambda Red system can mediate reciprocal exchanges, 3. Why lambda red-P-fails to integrate, and (4) Attempting to isolate recombination intermediates.